


Wins and Lows

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [26]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Izzy is 6 months, M/M, Monza 2020, Pierre's First F1 Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Pierre and Alex reflect on a chaotic race where Pierre achieves the high of winning, however, Alex has to deal with the low of finishing the race outwith the points. Thankfully, their daughter is always there for them.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Pierre Gasly
Series: Paddock Baby [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Wins and Lows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnknownLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownLightwood/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Here is another prompt that features Alex/Pierre at Monza. This is a reflection of Pierre and Alex once they cross the finishing line as they are in opposite ends of the spectrum in terms of Pierre winning and Alex finishing with no points. I'm trying not to have stories the same or repetitive but I do have another paddock baby idea that is set in Monza. I have a few prompts to work on before I go back to my own ideas so keep your prompts coming in! Hope you are all well and please stay safe!

Pierre couldn’t believe it when he crossed the line to see the chequered flag. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life. He had won! He had won his first race in Formula 1 and it would be special because it was Monza and the team were able to celebrate with him because it was their home race. It felt like a dream. He was sure he had lost his voice as he had screamed over the radio so he had no idea how he managed to do any interviews after. 

It was difficult to drive again after the red flag because no one liked to pause during a race and it was made ten times more difficult by the fact that Charles had crashed. Pierre wanted to know that he was alright after he found out why there was the red flag. In the end, he just had to put his head down and have his foot on the accelerator. 

He was so grateful to the team. It had been horrible for him to go back to Alpha Tauri after his demotion from Red Bull but he had known the team since 2017. They were so supportive and so kind that he couldn’t wait to celebrate with them. 

Tears filled his eyes as his fellow rivals congratulated him once he was out of the car. He congratulated Carlos and Lance on such a great race. He knew that Carlos would be dissapointed but he drove like a champion. It was also nice to have his fellow Frenchman in Romain congratulating him as well as Charles. Knowing that his friend was alright made Pierre relax and it brought back memories of when Charles congratulated him on his first podium back in Brazil. 

The trophy felt so heavy in Pierre’s arms as he held it close to his chest. 

He had to sit down on the podium as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. 

Everyone was congratulating him in the media pen. Max and Helmut had come over to offer their congratulations and Pierre couldn’t believe this was happening. 

It wasn’t until he entered the media pen that Pierre found out Alex didn’t get any points as he finished 15th. He knew his boyfriend would be disappointed but hopefully he could spend time with him and their daughter later. 

Pierre ended up leaving the celebrations at Alpha Tauri early in order to get back to the hotel to see his baby and boyfriend. He hadn’t seen Alex in the media pen but then it was possible that he had left before Pierre arrived as the Frenchman was in the press conference beforehand. As much as Pierre wanted to stay with the team, he wanted to see Alex so he headed to the hotel with his trophy and champagne bottle as Pyry followed him along the paddock.

When Alex crossed the checkered flag, all he could feel was pain and misery. The whole weekend was a mess and now the team had no points after that race because Alex couldn’t finish in the top ten and Max retired. Alex didn’t even pay attention to his engineer who was telling him the running order on the radio at the checkered flag. He could only focus on apologising to the team and then getting out of the car. In all honesty, he was glad to get the car home in one piece as there was a lot of damage. It wasn’t until he met up with his trainer and press officer that he found out that Pierre had actually won. He felt guilty that he hadn’t paid much attention to his race engineer when he had told him the running order. He knew he would have to apologise to Pierre later for the contact during the race but at least his boyfriend had won and actually had a brilliant race. 

Alex was happy when debrief was over. It hadn’t gone on for long as Max had retired so the mechanics were looking into the issues and Alex had picked up damage on his car. Alex couldn’t wait to go back to the hotel and see his baby girl. 

Isabelle was six months old and was being looked after by Alex’s mum. Alex and Pierre originally didn’t want to bring her to races but they were missing her when they were away and she was only four months when the season re-started. Alex’s mum would travel with the couple and look after Isabelle in the hotel whilst Pierre and Alex were racing. They had bother trying to find a babysitter but Alex’s mum had stepped up so they could be with her after practices and races. 

Alex headed to his mum’s room as Isabelle had been staying in her room whilst they had been in Italy. The Red Bull driver knew it was important for Pierre that Isabelle was here seeing as he had won his first race. He wished he could’ve celebrated with Pierre and his team but he was happy enough to go and see his daughter. His mum opened the door and smiled sadly at her son when she saw Alex standing at the door. 

“Oh, darling.” 

She pulled her son into her arms and whilst Alex knew that he shouldn’t really be hugging his mum, he was happy to have her there. They pulled apart and he sighed as he removed his mask. 

“How’s Izzy?” He asked.

His mum moved away from the door and he walked into the room.   
“Have a look for yourself.” His mum teased.

He smiled brightly when he saw his daughter lying on her back on his mum’s bed. 

“Hey, baby.” He whispered.

He gently lifted his daughter as she gurgled and he sighed as he cuddled her into his chest.

“I’m so glad that race is over, baby girl.” He murmured. 

His mum frowned at him.

“You did the best that you could, honey.” She told him softly. 

Alex shook his head and kissed his daughter’s head.

“Is it alright if I take Izzy to see Pierre? Hopefully, he’ll be done celebrating soon so he can see her.” 

Kankamol smiled and nodded.

“Of course, darling. If you want me to come and collect her, just message me.” 

Alex watched as his mum got Izzy’s baby bag ready and she handed it to him, helping him put it over his shoulder. He smiled as his mum kissed his cheek and then Izzy’s cheek before they said their goodbyes. Alex quickly put his mask back on before he left and he headed in the direction of his own room.

Eventually, Alex found himself standing outside his room. He fumbled about with the key card that was in his back pocket and sighed as he managed to open the door after several minutes. He carefully placed his daughter on his bed in order to dump his bag and Izzy’s bag and shushed her gently when she whined. The mask came off his face as he sighed before throwing it on the bedside table. It wasn’t long before Izzy was back in Alex’s arms as he picked her up and moved to lie down on the bed so Izzy could cuddle into his chest. He sent a quick message to Pierre to let him know that he had their daughter and he was free to join them when he was finished in the paddock.

Pierre found the text when he was on his way to the hotel. He was leaving early to see Alex and Izzy. Although he enjoyed spending time with the team, he hadn’t seen his daughter since breakfast. The team understood his reasons for leaving. If Pierre didn’t have a child or wasn’t in a relationship, he probably would’ve partied all night but he wouldn’t do that now. Not when he had his own little family. 

Eventually, Pierre made his way to Alex’s room carrying his trophy and champagne as he wanted to see his family straight away so he had yet to go to his room. He glanced between the two items in his arms before he shifted the trophy in order to knock on Alex’s door. 

Alex smiled when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. Hopefully, it was Pierre so he decided to take Izzy to the door rather than put her down again. He laughed when he opened the door and found Pierre holding his champagne and trophy. 

“Congratulations, winner.” He said, softly.

Pierre smiled and whilst he had his mask on, Alex could still see it. 

“Thank you.” 

The couple stood gazing into each other’s eyes and it wasn’t until Pierre’s arms started to strain that he groaned and shifted his trophy.

“Can I put these down? They are really heavy.” He begged.

Alex nodded and laughed as he stepped back and Pierre immediately rushed into the room to put his belongings on the table. He pulled the mask off his face and placed it down next to his trophy. He moved closer to Alex and pulled him in for a kiss before kissing his daughter’s head. Holding out his arms, he sighed when his baby was placed into them and she snuggled into his shoulder. He ran a hand over her back.

“I’m so proud of you.” Murmured Alex.

Pierre smiled as tears filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry about your race.” He whispered.

Alex shook his head.

“I should be apologising for the contact, I wasn’t trying to cause any hassle but I just made things worse and picked up damage.” He said, sadly.

Pierre raised a hand to stroke over his boyfriend’s arm.

“It wasn’t your fault, it’s racing.” He said, gently.

Alex sighed and smiled softly at the sight of Izzy cuddling into her papa.

“How about we cuddle and you can tell me about the team’s celebrations?” 

Pierre smiled and followed Alex as they made their way over to the bed. Izzy was resting against Pierre’s chest as Alex laid down beside his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Alex smiled as he listened to his boyfriend talk about how proud the team was of him whilst he watched their baby girl fall asleep against Pierre’s chest. 

Alex might have had a bad race but at least he could focus on the positives from that day which included Pierre’s win and spending time with their daughter.


End file.
